Sueño Humedo
by Ana Reiko
Summary: Por que a veces el amor y la lujuria se conectan con una palabra llamado deseo que no se podia refrenar siempre. Despues de todo, Takano y Onodera seguian siendo hombres con esas fantasias nocturnas, sin embargo, ¿Es mejor la fantasia que la realidad?
1. Chapter 1 Fantasia

Holaaaaaaa

Bueno ando de nuevo escribiendo fanfics sobre mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste. Esta sera una historia de dos episodios...

Sin mas no los entretengo mas...

Disfruten...

* * *

Viernes en la noche, una estrellada y silenciosa, en el complejo de apartamentos encima de una colina en la ciudad de Tokyo. Concretamente en el apartamento no. 1202, cuyo inquilino es Onodera Ritsu, un joven de 26 años de edad, y actualmente editor en Marukawa, quien por fin de una jornada dura, de más de 8 horas en el departamento de las doncellas, se encontraba en su cama, tapado hasta las orejas, aparentemente la ducha que tomo al llegar del trabajo y la cena lo orillo a dormirse temprano de lo habitual, estaba tan cansado que sentía que si seguía luchando contra esto, seguramente volvería a colapsar como algunos meses atrás. Así que sin percatarse de que su ventana quedo media abierta, que una pequeña brisa se colaba, y muy a su pesar del chico la frazada de su cama no era acogedora.

-Mmm tengo frio, pero no quiero levantarme a cerrar la ventana…ummm quisiera tener una cobija…-murmuro dormido el ojiverde

Y en unos instantes se quedo profundamente dormido, asi que no era raro que comenzara a soñar.

De repente Onodera se percibió acostado en una suave cama, se sentía muy agosto ahí, no hacia frio y la frazada era calientita.

-Ah, qué bien se siente~-se dijo para sí.

-ohh~ y apenas estamos comenzando…. —musito una voz sexy al oído de Ritsu. El aludido abrió los ojos muy grandes, conocía perfectamente esa voz un tanto burlona. Y se levanto de repente.

-¡TAKANO-SAN!...—grito el uke sentándose en la cama-¡QUE DIABLOS HACES EN MI HABITACION!

-Que molesto…—se quejo, ya que prácticamente le grito casi en su oído y sentándose también-…esa pregunta debería hacértela a ti…

-¡Eh!, ¡ah!

Entonces se percato de que se hallaba en el cuarto de su jefe.

_¡¿Cuando llegue aquí?!_

Estaba en estado de confusión, no sabía si había soñado que llegaba a su apartamento y se tiraba en su alcoba o se levanto dormido y fue al hogar de su jefe, esto último era poco probable. Takano entonces se le acerco y lo beso apasionadamente, al tiempo que lo sujetaba de sus muñecas para que no escapara, para luego tumbarlo en la cama. El beso era profundo y estaba por dejarlo sin aire, la lengua de su primer amor exploraba toda su boca e instaba a su propia lengua a moverse sensualmente. Inesperadamente Takano comenzó a mover sus caderas para frotarse contra pelvis de su uke, quien ya tenía desabrochado los pantalones, exponiendo su bóxer azul marino.

Dejaron ambos chicos de besarse para poder tomar oxigeno, con sus brazos impedidos a cada lado de la cabeza de Onodera, este se sentía indefenso, además de aquel frote en su parte baja estaba provocando que su hombría respondiera.

_Takano-san está siendo más directo que de costumbre…_

Masamune entonces regalo pequeños besos cortos por el cuello de su uke, lamiéndole su oreja de vez en cuando. A pesar de las atenciones el novato de "Esmeralda" luchaba un poco por no gemir y dejarse llevar, cerrando del mismo modo los ojos.

-Ritsu…-lo llamo con un tono ronco-¿Ahora vas a admitir que me amas?

-¡Que, por supuesto que no!..—contesto en el acto, no sabía de donde salieron esas palabras.

La mirada de editor en jefe se entristeció unos segundos, solo Onodera pudo percibirlo y se reprimió a si mismo por haber dicho algo así, y se corrigió

-ettooo…veraz…yo aun no…

Takano ya no lo escucho, libero los brazos de su prisionero y comenzó a quitarle al ropa, primero la camisa de su pijama, después los pantalones con todo y ropa interior, su habilidad y rapidez dejaban sin palabras a su pareja.

-Espera…Takano-san…no es justo…solo yo…

De nuevo sus palabras eran contradictorias.

_¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo es como si alguien mas pusiera palabras en mi boca?_

Y como si Masamune leyera su mente, se quito la ropa también dejando ver por Ritsu, la dulce luz de la luna que inundaba el lugar, le permitía al Uke admirar cada rincón del seme…

Un desnudo Takano se acerco al ojiverde y lo insto a que lo tocara en su miembro, obedeciendo la orden comenzó el movimiento incorporándose para poder ver el espectáculo, el novato de "Esmeralda" no se creía es como si su mente se hubiera desconectado y solo su cuerpo reaccionara, es mas había comenzado a ver todo como espectador a través de su ojos.

_Esto es demasiado erótico_

-Ahora te toca a ti…-musito el editor en jefe a su subordinado, de forma sensual, que hizo que se le erizara hasta el último cabello.

El color rojo corrió por el rostro del Uke, como en cámara lenta miro a Takano acercarse a su intimidad ya erecta, podía sentir el aliento en esa zona, y la cálida boca abriéndose para tomarlo.

Los latidos de corazón se estaban intensificando, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido sordo en la pared.

El sueño termino.

Onodera despertó, su mente reacciono, el chico se incorporo de la cama y se percato que estaba en su cuarto, en su apartamento, se reviso a si mismo y estaba vestido, Takano no estaba y todo era normal

-Un sueño…-susurro, tocando su cabeza con su mano izquierda, estaba desconcertado, había sido tal real -¡POR QUE TUVO QUE SER UN SUEÑO COMO ESE Y CON TAKANO-SAN!..-se reprendió a si mismo, en ese mismo instante se cuenta de algo que no podía poner peor la situación, su entrepierna estaba abultada, poso su mano para inspeccionarse a si mismo.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, se excito con el sueño, específicamente como no hacerlo, si…si fue un ¡Sueño Húmedo!

-Sera mejor que vaya al baño a encargarme de esto…-comento el ojiverde, era vergonzoso estar en ese estado, aunque la buena noticia es que estaba en su casa sin que nadie lo viera asi.

Maldijo mentalmente a su jefe, aunque no tuviera la culpa en ese momento, empero que su imagen lo pusiera en ese estado era algo para odiar algunas veces.

Entretanto en el apartamento 1201, cuyo inquilino era el objeto de todas las quejas de Onodera, Takano Masamune estaba en una situación parecida. Se acababa de despertar y ahora estaba en su baño tenia que "ayudarse a si mismo", ya que, hacia algunos minutos paso el siguiente escenario:

Hacía rato que se había dormido en su propio sofá en el salón principal, estaba ocupado revisando algunas propuestas de sus editores que tenían que estar corregidas y devueltas a sus autores el lunes, además de checar sus propios manuscritos y hacer las correcciones necesarias y para "coronar" la historia de una de sus mangakas estaba llegando a su fin, tenia que cuidar que el desenlace fuera como lo planeado desde el principio de la historia y se "ataran todos lo cabos sueltos".

Con tantas cosas pendientes por hacer, y con una jornada cargada durante todo el día, el editor en jefe termino todo en tiempo record, no obstante esto trajo sus consecuencias, mas cansancio, y a pesar de que se detuvo solo a descansar un poco, antes de ordenar un poco los papeles expuestos en su mesa de trabajo, con solo cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cabeza en el sofá cómodo y suave fue suficiente para quedarse dormido.

Y precisamente tuvo un sueño muy bueno, en donde Onodera llamaba a su apartamento, preguntándole sobre su propuesta.

Lo vio ahí dentro del genkan, en el salón, donde lo insto a tomar asiento, cada vez que observaba detenidamente a novato admiraba su típica actitud en quería aprender siempre.

-Takano-san, ¿La propuesta…?

-Si, no hay ningún problema en la redacción y ortografía, eres objetivo y tienes muy en claro que quieres lograr con la promoción, pero tienes que dar mas explicación en como vas a lograr el impulso del nuevo tomo de Saitou-sensei. Piensa en algo mas haya de una firma de autógrafos, debido a que eso ya lo hiciste…

El novato bajo la cabeza, y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, estaba avergonzado de no ser capaz aun de hacer una propuesta correctamente, sin torturarse por ello.

-Pero, solo piensa en que podría interesarle a los jóvenes lectores y listo. No es algo complicado.—explico, encendiendo un cigarro que saco de su bolsillo del pantalón.

En un movimiento rápido, el novato se levanto y arrebato el cigarro de la boca de su jefe, algo muy raro en el joven.

-Lo siento. Es malo para la salud, Takano-san…-dijo un poco apenado ante la confianza con que actuó contra Masamune-…siempre me dices que cuide mi salud, que coma saludablemente y duerma lo suficiente, así que te digo que tienes que dejarlo…ya que..

-¿Estas preocupado por mi?

Eso si que impresiono al uke, se dio cuenta que hablo de mas.

-Solo…solo… pienso que seria muy grave que te de cáncer en un futuro, es una enfermedad horrible…

Takano se puso de pie, revolvió los cabellos del ojiverde y luego lo besos, comenzó a acorralarlo contra la pared, a pesar de Onodera uso sus brazos empujando el pecho de Masamune para tratar de apartarlo en todo momento, además de tratar de romper el beso.

El editor en jefe empezó a besarlo detrás de la oreja y cuello del uke.

-Takano-san~ espera…no…-exclamo un poco agitado y forcejeando

-Tus palabras son las únicas que se niegan…estoy seguro que tu…

Takano lo volvió a besar de una forma apasionada, entrando con toda la pasión del mundo dentro de la boca de su pareja.

De un momento a otro el uke dejo de forcejear y pelear, abrazo a su seme muy fuerte como si se aferrara, como disfrutando el momento. Si bien este cambio repentino en el comportamiento de Onodera, contrario a Takano, a causa de que el joven heredero era tan terco y no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, esta noche era la primera vez que lo veía "ceder" tal fácil.

Tal vez era que llevaban mas de un mes sin tocarse mutuamente.

Amor. Deseo. Lujuria

No le importaba cual era la explicación, lo único que le importaba a Masamune era hacerle saber tanto física como con palabras que le amaba y así al final aceptar el amor en su totalidad.

-umm..ahh Takano-san…-gimió Ritsu al ser despojado de su abrigo y su camisa dejando desnudo la mitad de su cuerpo. Las frías manos de Takano le producían escalofríos y bochornos al ser rozada.

Rápidamente el Seme también se quito la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Chupo los pezones de su primer amor haciéndolo gemir, paseándose por todo el torso masculino, mientras descubría al mismo tiempo la excitación hecha un bulto en los pantalones de su uke, sin que su dueño pudiera objetar, le arranco los pantalones junto con su bóxer azul.

Al ver lo excitada que estaba la entrepierna de Onodera, Takano sabia que era el momento, ambos estaban listos.

_No puedo esperar mas lo tomare aquí mismo_

-Aquí no ahh!...Taka…Takano-san

-No creo aguantar hah… exclamo con un tono ronco, desabrochándose su propio pantalón, para después bajarlo hasta los tobillos, junto con su ropa interior

El editor en jefe tomo las piernas de su novato, separándolas en el proceso, como si las cargara, pego mas al ojiverde a la pared para ayudarlo a impulsarlo, penetrarlo y unir sus cuerpos.

En ese instante de magia, todo se volvió en cámara lenta, los ojos esmeraldas de Onodera Ritsu no dejaron de verlo, estaban temblando de deseo, nunca lo había visto así, y Masamune se perdió esta vez en su mirada.

Y de repente Takano se despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, no estaba ese Ritsu que apenas descubrió, y estaba excitado.

Ahora volvemos al escenario actual, en el baño Takano emprendió a masturbarse a si mismo, y no podía tener mejor imagen mental, que ese Onodera que vio en su sueño húmedo. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar debido a su estado, rápidamente se corrió en su propia mano. Sin embargo una sensación de vacio lo invadió al ver aquel liquido que emergió.

Al mismo tiempo en el apartamento de Onodera. Como pudo el joven de ojos verdes se quito el pantalón de piyama, no quería ensuciarlo, sin embargo al hacer tal acción el simple roce de la ropa lo ponía mas y mas sensible. Tomo un poco de papel higiénico y envolvió su entrepierna dura y así comenzó a subir y bajar su mano, era algo incomodo sentir el papel a pesar de ser suave, si se lo agitaba muy fuerte dolía, se frustro quería terminar lo mas rápido posible y dormir, y cuando esos pensamientos lo invadía, sintió una contracción fuerte de emancipación y termino.

Salió del baño liberado y con su pijama, listo para dormir y en ese momento alguien toco el timbre, Ritsu fue a atender y se topo con lo inesperado.

_¡Takano-san!_

-¿Qué quieres Takano-san?

-¿Ah? eres un desconsiderado con las visitas.

_Nadie visitaría a medianoche._

-Exactamente que te trae por aquí…-evadió enojarse

-Vine a traerte la propuesta de desarrollo de manga, me dijiste que querías que te lo regresara en cuanto lo revisara, además de tus manuscritos revisados

_Es verdad había olvidado que le dije eso en la oficina, pero por que tenia que venir en este momento…_

-Déjalos en el buzón de correo, los veré mañana

Y es que el novato tenia puesto el pasador de su puerta, así que, por ese pequeño espacio entre la puerta entreabierta se estaba dando toda la conversación.

-Ponte serio con tu trabajo.

Eso si le calo en su orgullo al novato. Cerro la puerta y luego quito el pasador y abrió de nuevo.

-Aquí tienes. —dijo el mayor mientras le entregaba los papeles

-Gracias y disculpa las molestias.—contesto el menor, al ver que su jefe estaba afuera de su hogar, dispuesto a irse, quizo cerrar la puerta.

_No puedo dejarlo ir…_

_Maldición…_

* * *

**Fin de capitulo 1**

**Eso es todo... el proximo episodio sera pronto, esten al pendiente, asi que por de mientras acepto cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia de ortografia, semantica y demas...**


	2. Chapter 2 Realidad

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Hola todos!**

**Feliz año 2014**

**Como se la pasaron? espeor que muy bien en estas celebraciones**

**Y pues este finc llega a su fin **

**Estoy pensando en nuevas ideas para otra historia y esta vez con mas capitulos, pero debo pensar en la trama y su desarrollo...asi que mientras les dejo esto por aqui, me voy a pensar un poco mas para mi otro finc que tengo pendiente...**

-¡Espera…!—exclamo Takano impidiendo que la puerta se cerrara.

-¡Que!

Los ojos avellanados de Takano se fijaron en los esmeraldas de Onodera, quien estaba muy nervioso.

El pelinegro capturo en sus brazos al novato y le planto un beso que lo dejo perplejo. Onodera retrocedió ante la potencia del beso, además de que la lengua de su primer amor ya estaba invadiéndolo e incitándolo, aunque el castaño luchaba por separarse. Cuando la espalda del menor topo contra la pared, ahí advirtió que estaba acorralado.

Ambos chicos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, sin embargo Onodera seguía aprisionado entre los fuertes brazos de su jefe.

-Ummm…, Takano-san déjame ir

-No puedo…

Simplemente con este simple gesto, Masamune estaba llenado el vacio que había sentido, a veces extrañaba a Ritsu, su vida giraba en poder estar a su lado, de este modo sentía que los 10 años por los que paso un infierno se compensaban con las pocas veces que podían compartir, no obstante siempre la incertidumbre lo asaltaba

¿Acaso Onodera también sentiría esta soledad?

¿Llegaría en día en que estuvieran juntos?

¿Cuántos días tendrían que pasar antes de que pudiera sentirse feliz y completo sin ninguna duda?

No quería volverse dependiente del ojiverde, ni ser posesivo, ese sentimiento era un lado oscuro del amor, mas su corazón siempre se cuestionaba muchas cosas.

-Te amo….

Los ojos verdes del castaño se agrandaron.

_Te necesito._

Una presión emergió en el pecho de Onodera, su cuerpo "rogaba" por la caricia de aquel hombre de ojos avellanados.

El corazón del uke comenzó a palpitar como loco.

_Es porque es él…_

Masamune volvió a besarlo para juntar sus frentes, aunque su compañero no lo miraba, estaba tan tímido y nervioso, lo tranquilizo al darle un beso en la frente con cariño.

_Es tan fácil perderme entre las atenciones de él me da…_

-Onodera hagámoslo…-susurro roncamente Masamune.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo asintió retraídamente, rodeando con sus brazos a su primer amor.

Se volvieron a besar de forma desenfrenada, un inmovilizado Onodera se dejo llevar por fin y lentamente su espada comenzó a deslizarse por la pared, sin romper eso momento mágico Takano cayó junto con él.

Era más de medianoche y ambos estaban en el piso de madera en el pasillo principal del apartamento de Onodera Ritsu, de 26 años de edad.

Si se ponían a pensar, esta escena era semejante a la que hacia algunos meses, en ese momento en que Ritsu era curado por Masamune, debido a que el novato se lastimo la pierna al caer de las escaleras de la biblioteca, a causa de que el editor en jefe lo "atacara"; y que al final el encuentro el pasillo termino cuando la llamada de Mutou-sensei los interrumpió.

Takano beso sensualmente el cuello de su pareja, dejando unas cuantas marcas, después alzo un poco la playera blanca de piyama de su uke, había estado entretenido besándolo y lamiéndolo por todos lados, partiendo desde su clavícula, los pequeños frutos rosados, que estaban erectos. Los pezones del castaño estaban tan susceptibles ahora, que con la respiración acortada por la pasión del pelinegro era suficiente para volverlo loco; el mayor los lamio paulatinamente y los succión un poco.

-¡Ahh~!, ¡ummm!…. —gimió de forma sutil, cerrando los ojos con potencia.

Las caricias siguieron en el abdomen del joven de ojos verdes que se subía y bajaba por las emociones de su dueño.

Aunque el mayor no llegaba su verdadero objetivo.

-ah~...Takano-san, aquí no…-suplico con un gran sonrojo en su cara y con algo de bochorno, ocultándose tras su brazo

-No me pidas que me contenga. —contesto algo agitado sin dejar de hacer su labor, estaba bajando los pantalones de piyama.

-Los vecinos…aah~…ellos podrían escucharnos…

-Es más de medianoche…

-Pero…

-Onodera…

El ojiverde tenía preocupación por que hicieran ruido y los vecinos sospecharan que algo ocurría, aunque en el interior de un apartamento se considera propiedad privada, sin embargo estaban los dos en el genkan así que se alcanzaría a oír cualquier sonido.

-Takano-san…-lo llamo, si quería salir de esa situación, entonces debía pedírselo a su pareja, aunque esto lo ruborizara-…La cama…mejor ahí…

No obstante el seme no lo escucho, y lo ataco.

Tomo la intimidad de Ritsu en su mano para sostenerlo y así aprisionarlo en su boca hambrienta.

-¡ahh~! ¡no!, Taka-…te dije que..No…

Apenas podía articular frases, debido al placer.

Masamune no le demostraba ninguna misericordia, estaba demasiado ansioso, hacia unos instantes tuvo ese sueño húmedo, se desahogo en el baño pensando en la cara llena de deseo de Ritsu y por ultimo verlo en persona, no le ayudaba a su autocontrol, no existía tiempo que perder.

No le importaban los vecinos, ni que nadie más los escuchara, además estaban a puerta cerrada, lo que ocurriera era solo asunto del novato y él

El mayor empezó a subir y bajar por la hombría de su príncipe, llenándolo con su humedad. La mano derecha de Onodera le revolvía los cabellos negros, al mismo tiempo que trataba de quitárselo de encima.

_No puedo empujarlo._

La entrepierna de Ritsu estaba palpitando mucho, desprendiendo humedad por sí misma, además estaba endureciéndose a cada momento mas y mas, y el colmo llego cuando Masamune comenzó a succionar un poco, su sensibilidad se multiplicaba por mil a cada segundo, no podía más el placer era mucho, el editor novato se quiso incorporar para quitar a su jefe de esa zona que entraría en estado de ebullición en cualquier momento, se cubrió su boca con su manos para no gritar al llegar.

-¡No Takano-san~!...ngh mmm ¡ahhh~ me vengo!...-exclamo a través de sus manos, ahogando su clímax.

Al segundo se corrió con fuerza en la boca de su seme, quien se trago todo sin dejar rastro. La respiración de Ritsu se estaba tranquilizando de a poco, estaba ya desnudo sobre el frio piso de su genkan, recuperándose de aquel suceso tan colosalmente hermoso.

Takano en ese preciso momento, se quito la camisa, y tomo a Ritsu para cargarlo y llevarlo a otro lugar donde finalizarían el acto que se inicio.

-¡Takano-san que estás haciendo!

-Lo que tú querías, no me dijiste que demandabas estar en la cama, por miedo a que te escucharan en el pasillo…

Un sonrojo volvió a retoñar en sus mejillas con mucha fuerza y no pudo objetar nada.

Una vez que Masamune y Ritsu llegaron al dormitorio, el seme percibió lo frio que estaba el dormitorio de su pareja.

Se sentó en la cama con su uke confundido, aun en brazos, luego le dio un beso corto y fugaz, para ayudarlo a reclinarse sobre el suave colchón, mientras él se encargaba de la ventana, responsable del clima gélido.

El seme luego de cerrarla, volvió a la cama con su amante, a quien deposito un beso corto y tierno en la mejilla.

Este ambiente era siempre así de bochornoso, ser tratado tan delicada y suavemente.

-Ya no puedo dominarme…-comento Takano acorralándolo contra el colchón, posiciono sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del castaño, sin aplastarlo, solo teniendo contra la superficie

-¿eh?

-Quiero tenerte…

El pelinegro agarro las caderas del menor y lo penetro con sus dedos.

-nggh…-se quejo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente a causa de la molestia.

-Lo siento, seré gentil…-se disculpo, al ver que tenía que mantener un poco mas su autocontrol, no aspiraba a lastimar a su uke, ni mucho menos.

Con paciencia y devoción, el editor en jefe lo preparo realizando movimientos para dilatarlo con sus dedos, que se iban introduciendo pausadamente, entrando y saliendo simulando embestidas, observando como el receptor de sus caricias tomaba las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas y soltaba suspiros, pero no se podían definir si era de placer o dolor.

En aquel momento, Masamune tomo con su mano libre el miembro de su novato y lo masturbo al ritmo de su preparación, de inmediato percibió que la entrada de su amado lo apretó y su sexo masculino se eructaba por completo. Sin más, quito sus dedos, consideraba que era el momento de su enlace, sustituyo sus dedos, con su propia hombría, empujando un poco hacia el interior cálido y pequeño.

-¡AHHH!... ¡mmmghh duele!...—grito el castaño en automático, retorciéndose sobre la cama, al ser invadido por un intruso su cuerpo reacciono soltando algunas lagrimas.

-Maldición…eres tan estrecho…Onodera suéltate…

-No…puedo…

-Entonces tendré que ayudarte…

Sin perder el tiempo, junto sus labios con lo de Ritsu, profundizando el beso en uno apasionado, era necesario distraerlo un poco y mostrarle que estaba con él en ese momento tan íntimo, capturo las manos del chico entrelazándolas, e inicio sus movimientos en forma suave.

No paso mucho para que Onodera se relajara y se dejara llevar.

-Takano-san~ mmmmmm

Ahí se percato el mayor de poner en marcha una "fantasía" que durante años en su mente retumbo. Soltó las manos de Onodera y lo invito a que lo abrazara en el momento en que puso los brazos del chico alrededor de su propio cuello, y levantarlo del lecho, incorporándose en el proceso, quedando ambos sentados.

El ojiverde al cambiar de posición, y estar sentado sobre la hombría del pelinegro, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo iba siendo llenado mucho más rápido por su primer amor.

En un instante, Takano fue en que volvió a la suavidad del lecho, dejando a su compañero en un medio por demás erótica y penosa.

Ritsu sentado sobre el sexo de Masamune.

-¿Qué…que…intentas hacer?~—pregunto intentando contenerse, aunque así como estaba era difícil.

Esto le brindaba un sentimiento nuevo, que lo atemorizaba.

-Quiero que lo hagas tu…-musito roncamente.

-ah…¿eh?

Ahora sí que estaba demasiado ruborizado y anonadado, que simplemente cerró los ojos y voltio la cara a otro lado.

_Esto es tan vergonzoso._

-Onodera…-lo llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Y ahí Takano se percato de que tendría que ayudar a su pareja en vencer su pudor, sujeto con sus grandes manos los costados de la cadera de su uke, subiéndolas un poco para así poder penetrarlo desde abajo.

-¡AHHH!...noo..Ngh-gimió el ojiverde, por puro instinto su cadera se removió siguiendo el movimiento natural de la penetración.

En un segundo Onodera puso su mano en el torso de su jefe, como si empujarlo lo liberara de esa trampa mortal.

-Tranquilo. —comento observando como su compañero se resistía al placer

-Takano-san, esto es demasiado…

-¿Quieres estar abajo?

No hubo respuesta verbal, sin embargo los ojos verdes del novato editor respondieron las dudas, temblaban y de cierta forma tenían un aire místico al dedicarle una fija mirada al seme, ese sentimiento era idéntico al del sueño húmedo. Mejor Masamune ya no dijo nada y se empeño a entregarse al placer, no sin antes asegurarse de que Ritsu también lo hiciera.

El castaño comenzó a mover su cadera, apoyando sus manos en la cama y tomar algo de impulso para levantarse levemente y luego bajar, lo hacía a veces lento y luego aumentaba la velocidad, pero se detenía de golpe, a causa del dolor y el placer que lo poseían de golpe.

_Mi cuerpo esta tan caliente… ¿qué puedo hacer?, se siente tan bien…_

-Despacio, con calma Hah~…-susurro el editor en jefe con una voz apacible. —Ngh, sigue mis movimientos…te sentirás mucho mejor

Y de esa forma, los dos con unas oscilaciones torpes se sincronizaron. Rápidamente Masamune tomo el miembro del ojiverde para masturbarlo al ritmo que le daba, y el uke recibía todas las atenciones.

-¡Ahh~! Mmmm~ ¡ngh!…-clamó con sus orbes verdes ocultas, estaba cegado por el placer, y se potencializaba debido a que Masamune lo estaba tocando justo en ese punto, desde que la posición cambio, esa zona que lo llenaba de erotismo, lo estaba inundando con una terrible necesidad de correrse de manera desesperada.

-Ritsu~…tan estrecho…-gimió, las paredes interiores cálidas de su uke lo estaban "abrazando" deliciosamente.

Los suspiros de gozo de ambos hombres se estaban intensificando y aunque Takano quería auto controlarse para no llegar, con solo ver aquel espectáculo visual era demasiado. Onodera Ritsu moviéndose su cabeza tratando de resistirse a las sensaciones que le hacían perder el juicio, y al mismo tiempo demandando más tacto, cada vez que se "balanceaba".

-Onodera~…-lo llamo, atrapando las manos de del joven novato con las suyas, entretejiendo sus dedos, frenando todo movimiento.

-¿Takano-san?...—dijo confundido concentrándose en los ojos color miel de su jefe, ahora que dejaba de moverse estaba frustrado, su respiración lo delataba estaba agitada y el sudor en su frente le comenzaba a molestar.

Las manos del seme entablaron un juego, apretando y rozando los dedos de su uke. Sin previo aviso, Takano jalo a Onodera, sin abandonar su cuerpo lo atrapo en un "abrazo mortal" (o al menos eso le parecía al menor) pegando ambos pechos, cuyos corazones estaban al límite.

-Ahora lo hare yo…-aviso el pelinegro siendo él quien comenzaba a mover su cadera para perder sus últimos alientos en el interior ansioso de su uke, que rápidamente recupero el ritmo que estaba llevando, las sensaciones aun estaban frescas.

-¡ngh, no…!, ¡Takano-san!

Sin deshacer el abrazo, Masamune deposito de un solo movimiento Ritsu debajo de él, tomando la posición habitual. Cuando el uke se dio cuenta de que su situación había cambiado de nuevo, se aferro aun mas fuerte a su compañero pasando como pudo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda firme y sudada de su seme, así prendidos uno al otro, los dos se dispusieron a terminar.

-¡Ah~! ¡Ya…Takano! Ngh~...

-Ritsu~

El primero en llegar al ansiado orgasmo fue Onodera, a estar aprisionado con su amante, su entrepierna eclosiono, manchando ambos vientres, al segundo Takano se corrió fuertemente en el interior cálido y envuelto en lujuria. Los ojos verdes del menor se oprimieron aun mas al sentirse completo por el clímax y lleno por la esencia de su amado primer amor.

-Te amo Ritsu…-murmuro el pelinegro, para dejar de aplastar a su primer amor, quien yacía muy cansado, y con ganas de dormir

_No me digas eso, porque siento lo mismo._

Y a pesar de que estaba adormilado, susurro inconscientemente lo siguiente

-Takano-san…también…yo…

Los ojos avellanados de Masamune se abrieron de par en paz, y aunque no era una declaración directa, para su corazón que salto era suficiente para sentirse inmensamente feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, Onodera se despertó antes que su amante, quien estaba en un sueño muy profundo, entonces se dio cuenta que su jefe lo tenía en brazos completamente, de hecho durante toda la noche el ojiverde uso como "almohada" el pecho tibio del editor en jefe, cuyo corazón que latía pausadamente se convirtió en un despertador para el novato.

_Maldición, no recuerdo si le dije algo más a Takano-san a anoche…._

Onodera miro el rostro tan tranquilo que demostraba Takano, muchas veces lo había observado dormir, pero no se cansaba, por que aprovechaba para poder llenar el "vacio" que en su corazón existía, tenía muchas dudas.

_Si le hablo a Takano-san sobre mis sentimientos, tal vez…la carga se aligerara…_

_En este tiempo que he estado con él, me volví a enamorar…al principio la nostalgia y la añoranza de su presencia me detuvo de cambiarme al departamento de Literatura…_

_Ahora somos adultos, tal vez…pueda funcionar…además el malentendido ya se resolvió…y…y además Takano-san me dijo que nunca pudo olvidarme…_

_No quiero perderlo por mi indecisión._

-¿Estas despierto?...—interrumpió Masamune, centrando sus ojos en lo más preciado para el, su Ritsu—¿Estás bien?¿Como esta tu cuerpo?

Siempre le preguntaba sobre su estado físico después de una noche de pasión.

-Estoy bien.

Le regalo un beso en su frente, que tiño levemente las mejillas del uke.

-esto…Takano-san…

-Dime

-Yo…mmm…-desvió su mirada, no podía decirlo de frente se recriminaba por ser cobarde pero al menos quería dar un pequeño paso-…creo que, tu a mi…yo…

-…¿te gusto?...—completo la frase.

-¡¿Ah?!...—exclamo con sorpresa y vergüenza.

-Tu silencio lo confirma.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Y…¿me quieres?

-…pues yo…umm...

-Solo dame una señal y sabré lo que sientes ahora…

Tímidamente Onodera asintió levemente. Era el signo que Takano necesitaba, entonces abrazo al castaño.

-Estoy contento, sabes te dije que te esperare hasta que me des tu corazón y tu cuerpo completamente…así que…-poso su frente con la del novato aunque este no levantaba la mirada, estaba ruborizado-…con esto…me siento amado…

-Pero que cosas tan vergonzosas dices…

-Después de tantas cosas vergonzosas que hemos hecho, ¿aun te comportas así?

-….-

Le robo un beso en los labios al editor novato, el ambiente era propicio para eso.

Y asi como bella estampa los dos chicos se demostraron una vez mas que le daban una segunda oportunidad al primer amor.


End file.
